Disney and Sega Music Video and Movies Spoof Cast
Bump in the Night Intro (Version 1) *Mr. Bumpy: Goofy (Disney) *Squishington - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) *Molly Coddle - Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) *The Cute Dolls - Gadget Hackwrench, Tammy and Foxglove (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Closet Monster - Perfect Chaos (Sonic Adventure) *Destructo - Pete (Disney) *Bug - Tito (Oliver & Company) Catscrath Intro *Gordon: Kenai (Brother Bear) *Waffle: Sonic the Hedgehog *Mr. Blik: Ace Ventura *Human Kimberly: Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Hovis: King Harkinian (The Legend of Zelda) *Bear: Ganon (The Legend of Zelda) *Newts: The Rest Bump in the Night Intro (Version 2) *Mr. Bumpy: The BFG *Squishington - Jamie (Jamie and the Magic Torch) *Molly Coddle - Sophie (The BFG) *The Cute Dolls - Sam, Alex and Clover (Totally Spies!) *The Closet Monster - Metlar (Inhumanoids) *Destructo - Fleshlumpeater (The BFG) *Bug - Drutt (The Trap Door) T.U.F.F Hound *Dudley Puppy: Huckleberry Hound *Kitty Katswell: Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *The Chief: Paddington Bear *Kelswick: Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Snaptrap: Danny (Tourettes Guy) *Larry: Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) Animaniacs Intro *The Warners: Orinoco, Wellington (The Wombles) and Nellie the Elephant *Pinky and the Brain: Stiletto and Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *The Godfeathers: Taran, Dallben and Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron) *Slappy Squirrel: Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Mindy & Buttons: Jenny Foxworth and Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Rita: Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Melody and Bambi (Cow and Chicken) *Cow: Young Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Chicken: Bambi *Flem and Earl - Dale and Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Red Guy: Goofy (Disney) Basil, Timon 'n' Dale (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Ed - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Edd - Timon (The Lion King) *Eddy: Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) I am Duckula (I am Weasel) *I am Weasel - Count Duckula *I.R. Baboon - Danger Mouse A Brief History of Motion Pictures (DAS Version) *Cookie Monster - Goofy (Disney) *Marshall Grover - Count Duckula *Fred the Wonder Horse - Charlie the Unicorn *Bert and Ernie - Dale and Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Prairie Dawn - Sophie (The BFG) *Oscar the Grouch - D'Compose (Inhumanoids) *Everyone Else - Other Animal Characters The Street I Live On (DAS Version) *Elmo - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Big Bird - Berk (The Trap Door) *Snuffy - Rogg (The Trap Door) *Cookie Monster - Goofy (Disney) *Zoe - Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Ernie - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Bert - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Super Grover - Count Duckula *Telly - Tidyup (Stoppit and Tidyup) *Baby Bear - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) *Talking Tree - Paddington Bear *Rosita - Cute Kitty (Herman and Katnip) *The Count - Stiletto (Danger Mouse) *Gabi - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Oscar the Grouch - D'Compose (Inhumanoids) *Dorothy - Mushroom (The Trap Door) *Bob - Edd (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Gordon and Susan - Beast and Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Miles - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Other characters - Other characters Don't Forget to Watch the Movie (DAS Version) *Big Bird - Berk (The Trap Door) *Elmo - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Countess - Ms. Eglentine Price (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Little Bird - Mash (The Looney Lab) *Count Von Count - Stiletto (Danger Mouse) *Bert - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Papa Bear - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta) *Ernie - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Frazzle - Yum Yum the Monster (The Trap Door) *Telly - Tidyup (Stoppit and Tidyup) *Rosita - Cute Kitty (Herman and Katnip) *Cookie Monster - Goofy (Disney) *The Shrimp - Boni (The Trap Door) *Grover - Count Duckula *Baby Bear - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) *The Oinker Sisters - Sam, Alex and Clover (Totally Spies!) *Zoe - Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Honker - Atom Ant *Wolfgang the Seal - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Humphrey and Ingrid - Bagheera and Tigress (The Jungle Book and Kung Fu Panda) *Benny Rabbit - King Julian (Madagascar) *Oscar the Grouch - D'Compose (Inhumanoids) *Priarie Dawn - Sophie (The BFG) *Mumford - Llama (Toys 4 Brats from MadTV) *Everyone Else - Other Animal Characters The Children Show (The Muppet Show) Intro *Kermit the Frog - Orinoco (The Wombles) *The Muppet Orchestra - Peppa Pig Characters, Spiders Characters, Atomic Betty Characters and Pingu Characters *Female Singers - Emily Elizabeth (Clifford the Big Red Dog), Franny (Franny's Feet), Madeline (The New Adventures of Madeline) and Litte Kate Ashby *Male Singers - Augustin (3D Movie Maker), Lord Ralphscoe (Sons of Hades and Maleifcent), Dr. Pablo Motos and Danny (Tourettes Guy) *Statler and Waldorf - Sparky and Robot X-5 (Atomic Betty) *Animal - Goofy (Disney) *Pops sings "And now let's get things started"- Admiral DeGill (Atomic Betty) *Audience sings "Why don't you get things started" - Sarah, Nazz, Jonny, Rolf and Kevin (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Chrous singers - Donvana Oliver, Chicken (The Laughing Cow TV Advert), Atomic Roger (Atomic Betty), Edd (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy), Flynn Rider and Rapunzel (Tangled), Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Bambi, Zozii (Bartok the Magnificent), Zini (Dinosaur), The Elephant Patrol (The Jungle Book), Ed and Eddy (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) The Great Gonzo - Yuckie Duck (What a Cartoon!) Front Row Orinoco *Front Row Joe - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Clyde - Cairngorm MacWomble (The Wombles) *Elton - Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) *Blue Brothers - Danny (Cats Don't Dance), Jim Crow (Dumbo) and Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Concession Girl - Adult Nala (The Lion King) and Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Movie Guard Man - Baron Greenback and Stiletto (Danger Mouse) *Baby Cat 1 - Jimmy (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) Rainbow Connection (Cartoon Animated Version) *Fozzie Bear - Berk (The Trap Door) *Animool - Yasu (Super Magnetic Neo) *Janooce - Kismet (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Kermoot - Bongo (My Big Big Friend) *Miss Poogy - Matilda (Ovide and the Gang) *Roowlf - Gasu (Super Magnetic Neo) *Foozie - Foofur Good Morning (Disney and Sega Version) *Joe Swanson - Berk (The Trap Door) *Cleveland Brown - Skipper (Pip Ahoy) *Peter Griffin - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Glenn Quagmire - Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day/Conker Live and Reloaded) *Stewie Griffin - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) Down On Skin Row (Disney and Sega Animal Style) *Crystal - Tweezle Dee (Little Mouse on the Prairie) *Ronette - Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Chiffon - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Townspeople - Various Animals *Audrey - Nellie the Elephant *Seymour Krelborn - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Old Woman - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) DASC - Basking in the Warmth for Christmas *Jimmy - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Ms. Fowl - Catrina (My Little Pony: Escape from Katrina) *Cindy - Nellie the Elephant *Libby - Tweezle Dee (Little Mouse on the Prairie) *Carl - Penfold (Danger Mouse) *Sheen - Danger Mouse *Sam - Berk (The Trap Door) *The Officers - Dale and Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) DASC - The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) *Dave Seville - William (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) *Alvin - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) *Simon - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Theodore - Bungo (The Wombles) Wonderful Ways to Say No *The Smoke - Danny (Tourettes Guy) *Huey, Duey and Louie - Pip the Pup, Hopper the Seagull, Pasty the Crab (Pip Ahoy) *Baby Kermit - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Garfield - Basil Brush *Tigger - James the Cat *Alvin, Simon and Theodore - Roquefort (The Aristocats), Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) and Bartok (Anastasia) *Brainy Smurf - Roddy (Flushed Away) *Baby Gonzo - Yuckie Duck (What a Cartoon!) *Alf - Otis the Aardvark (CBBC) *Michaelangelo - Mr. Toad (The Wind in the Willows (1983)) *Baby Piggy - Nellie the Elephant *Winnie the Pooh - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta) DASC - Count Duckula Will Never Do It on a Christmas Tree *Rover Dangerfield - Count Duckula Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Disney and Sega